Symphony
by sasa-hime
Summary: Dengarkan alunan itu, dan akan kuajarkan mengenai makna hidup


Manusia takkan pernah menang dari Tuhan.  
Percayalah Irene, sehebat apapun rancangan manusia takkan mampu mengalahkan kesempurnaan-Nya.

**.**

**.**

**GATTACA**

**DISCLAIMER: ANDREW NICCOL**

**WARNING: SEMI-CANON, TYPO (S), Out of Character (Maybe), etc.**

**VINCENT X IRENE**

"**SYMPHONY"**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku bersamamu Irene, menghabiskan waktu berdua, mendengarkan alunan symphoni yang indah mengalun dari piano hitam itu. Hal yang jarang sekali bisa kita lakukan, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah bisa. Kali ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, bersamamu, mengajarkanmu bagaimana mempercayai Tuhan, bagaimana memaknai kehidupan, bagaimana menghargai sebuah nyawa.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Kau yakin Vin? Aku boleh nonton konser ini denganmu?" tanya gadis manis itu padaku.

"Heheh.. Tentu saja gadis manis. Kau kan kekasihku, aku ingin menonton konsernya denganmu." aku sedikit terkekeh mendengar tertanyaan yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya itu.

"Aah.. Terima kasih. Aku ingin sekali pergi bersamamu. Sudah lama aku ingin lihat konsernya. Kudengar pemuda itu piawai sekali dengan pianonya. Dan kurasa, konser kali ini sungguhlah spektakuler" sahutnya menggebu.

"Hm? Spektakuler bagaimana?" tanyaku keheranan dengan alis yang sudah menaut di tengah.

"Hehe.. Karena aku bisa mendengar suara piano yang indah dan semua itu kudengarkan bersamamu" jawabnya polos dengan senyum khasnya itu.

'Hangat' Itulah hal yang sekarang ini kurasakan, kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku setiap kali melihat senyumnya itu.

'Cup'

"Eh? Vin.." sahutnya kaget.

Ya. Aku menciumnya, sekilas. Hanya sebentar. Tapi lihat reaksinya yang manis itu. Membuatku ingin menggodanya lagi.

"Kenapa?" sahutku innoncens.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Akukan kaget" jawabnya dengan wajah yang memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Hm? Kau mau lagi heh?" godaku padanya.

'TOK'

File-file itu membentur kepalaku dengan mulus.

"Jangan mesum! Aku hanya mengingatkan padamu. Kita masih di kantor!" sahutnya kesal sambil berlalu dari mejaku. Dan aku tahu, dia masih malu.

"Haha.. Irene. Tunggu dulu jangan marah begitu, aku hanya bercanda" sahutku sambil menahan tangannya.

Gadis manis itu berbalik dan menoleh padaku.

"Nanti malam jemput aku ya, jangan telat. Aku ingin sekali melihat konser piano itu" sahutnya malu-malu.

"Ok. Princess." Jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Viin…" sahutnya malu, karena sebutanku padanya.

Oh, ingin sekali rasanya kupercepat waktu. Untuk melihat tuan putriku nanti malam.

**. . . . **

Sekarang aku tengah berdiri disamping mobilku yang tengah terparkir tepat di depan rumahnya. Aku menjemput tuan putri seperti janjiku padanya tadi pagi. Aku sendiri gugup ingin bertemu dengannya, berkali-kali aku merapikan tuxedoku, melihat kancing-kancing yang mungkin belum rapi. Kurapikan lagi letak dasiku, kulihat lagi sepatuku. Ah, ini kencan pertamaku dengannya. Aku tak ingin ada kesalahan, pikirku. Sementara aku sibuk sendiri, seorang putri telah berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Wajahnya yang manis itu tersenyum melihatku salah tingkah. Ah, sial! Ini memalukan.

"Gugup, he?" godanya padaku.

"Ayo princess" sahutku padanya.

"Kau mengalihkanku, Vin" sahutnya merajuk.

"Hm. Sedikit" jawabku pasrah.

'Cup'

Ciuman itu tepat mendarat dipipiku.

"Eh?" sahutku kaget.

"Kau manis sekali hari ini" sahutnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

'Hangat'

Perasaan itu lagi yang memenuhi hatiku.

**. . . .**

Yah, disinilah kami. Duduk berdampingan sambil mendengarkan symphoni yang indah mengalun memanjakan telinga, dan kau pasti tahu bagian terbaiknya. Kini gadis yang amat kucintai itu tengah duduk disampingku, disini bersamaku. Hal yang sangat jarang kami lakukan, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah.

"Vin.." panggil gadis itu padaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pianis handal itu.

"Hm?" jawabku.

"Aku ingin tahu. Bagaimana mungkin, manusia invalid… Ah, maksudku. Manusia yang tanpa design gen bisa melakukan hal yang indah seperti ini. Lihat pianis itu, bukankah dia seorang polidaktil*? Tapi aku sangat menyukai alunan indah yang dimainkannya. Dari kecil, aku selalu diajari, bahwa manusia invalid selalu berada dalam kasta yang rendah, namun nyatanya banyak juga manusia yang invalid memiliki kemampuan seperti kasta yang paling tinggi bahkan mungkin mengalahkan kasta yang paling tinggi"

Aku tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya.

"Tuhan, Irene. Kita semua ciptaan Tuhan. Jika kita mau berusaha dan berdoa pasti kita bisa, siapapun diri kita Irene. Tuhan tak pernah memilih-milih siapapun yang ingin Dia bahagiakan. Tuhan tak pernah memandang siapa yang valid, siapa yang invalid. Lalu mengapa manusia sendiri begitu sombong mengkasta-kasta kan kelompoknya? Berbahagialah karena sesungguhnya kita semua sama dimata Tuhan, ada cukup banyak keadilan dalam hukum-Nya." Jawabku padanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum padaku, menggamit erat lenganku dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku.

"Terima kasih. Mungkin, Tuhan cukup adil juga padaku. Dia memberikanmu untuk membantuku mengerti hidup dalam dunia Gattaca ini."

Aku membelai rambut blondenya, bisa kurasakan wangi citrus yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ya, Irene. Tuhan juga cukup adil padaku. Dia memberikanmu untukku.

Kini gadis itu terhanyut dalam alunan symphoni yang sedang dimainkan oleh manusia invalid. Melantunkan nada-nada kehidupan yang semakin membuat gadis yang amat kusayangi ini semakin terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya. Tidurlah di pundakku Irene, hilangkanlah semua kebimbangan yang membebanimu. Tuhan itu ada Irene, 'Ada'. Dan aku akan membantumu mengerti.

Aku tersenyum, kencan ini berakhir dalam ketenangan. Dan kuharap kami bisa melewati lagi waktu berdua seperti ini. Kudekap lagi kekasihku Irene, agar ia rasakan kehangatan hatiku, yang sedari tadi kurasakan.

_bintang yang mempertemukan kita...__  
__cinta yang mempertahankan kita...__  
__ooh...Tuhan dengarkan doa...__  
__dari cinta yang terlarang...___

_rasa yang mempersatukan kita...__  
__cinta yang mempertahan kita...__  
__ooh...Tuhan dengarkan doa...__  
__dari cinta yang terlarang..._

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .**

*Polidaktil : Memiliki jari yang lebih dari 5 dalam satu tangan.

. . . .

Yeyey… Fic Gattaca yang ke-2.

Meski gak ada yang baca, tapi entah kenapa kalau ni ide gak ditumpahkan sayang rasanya.

review Please..


End file.
